


Up There on Your Flashy Stage

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Fresh out of a breakup, Ren heads to a strip club in the hopes of feeling better, only to be captivated by one of the dancers. Commission.





	1. Chapter 1

In a timeline where his adolescence had been far different to the one where he'd awoken inner powers and fought incarnations of god, Ren sat staring at his phone, the most recent text message he'd received sat on the screen; it was a notification that he hadn't opened yet, but the first few words were enough to tell him what the message meant. He had just been broken up with, but it was a long time coming. Truth be told, he wasn't really in love with his girlfriend anymore. Nonetheless, having the inevitable happen was a shock to his system, and it was a solid four or five minutes before he stopped staring at the phone screen.

He wasn't upset, but he did need a distraction, and so rather than head to the bar as he usually did after work, he instead went to a strip club. There were enough of them in Tokyo, but he went a little out of his way; he didn't want to meet anyone he recognised. Near the city's centre, he picked one that looked good enough, and stepped through the door. The atmosphere was hot and heavy, but hot and heavy was what he needed; he felt numb, and overwhelming was a nice change of pace.

Ren approached the bar, and he grabbed something that he thought would last him. A glass in-hand, he made his way up to the stage, sitting right in front of it. The last couple of months of his relationship had been frustrating as far as the sex was concerned; what he needed at that moment was raw, sexual energy pumping back and forth before his face. Girls, bikinis and the smell of perfume, sweat and arousal. The girl on stage suited those needs just fine, and for a few minutes he was able to relax. There was a gentle stirring in his loins as he took slow sips from the glass in his hand.

Time passed at a weird pace. Some minutes seemed to go slow and others fast, but the lull that Ren felt never really went away. One song stopped, another began. One girl finished dancing, another took her place. It had been close to an hour before he finished his first drink, and so he headed back to the bar to grab another one. As he made his way back to the seat he'd chosen, the girl up on stage finished dancing. There was a lull in the music the way that there usually was when the dancers switched over, and the curtains opened as the next stripper moved out onto the stage.

Everything paused for Ren as he laid eyes on her. With long, blonde hair that might run all the way down her back were it not tied up into two loose pigtails, she immediately caught his attention. Her eyes could have been looking anywhere — the bright lights made their true destination vague — but he felt as if she were looking right at him, each one like brightened sapphires that threatened to keep a permanent grip on his desire. He stumbled back into his seat, not once taking his eyes off her, and watched as she moved up to the stripper pole. Her clothes were not in the least bit conservative; a top that only barely covered her nipples, let alone her tits themselves, and the bottom was pulled up so tightly against her twat that he could have sworn the puffy lips of her labia were poking out from either side. He was starstruck, and that didn't change when she began dancing.

Swaying her hips from left to right, she took her place on the pole and span around it, jutting her butt out towards the right side of the stage. Ren felt immediately jealous, but he kept his eyes on her. She ran one hand along her side, up along her breast and then to her chin, before flicking her palm forward in Ren's direction. It was a coincidence, of course, but Ren managed to trick himself into believing otherwise. He bit his lip as she twisted herself around the pole again, lifting one leg upward to swing around and expose the spot between her legs: Ren confirmed, he could definitely make out the lips of her cunt, despite how fast she'd spun around. He felt as if he were in heaven. The throes of his breakup began to slip from him as a boner stirred in his pants, awakening his libido from the brief slumber it has been in.

None of the other men around him seemed to be any more interested in whoever this girl was than any of the other ones. Were they mad? How could they not tell just how amazing she was in comparison? He turned his attention back to her, just in time for her to push her butt out in his direction, the string of her thong pulling up so tightly against her ass that he could physically see the tension building upon the fabric. A couple of the other men around him began throwing money in her direction at that point, but Ren held onto his; he had other plans for his money, but they'd have to wait until she'd finished dancing.

She took her sweet time, but Ren didn't mind the view. She swung around the pole again and held on by only one hand and one leg, leaning back. She followed that up with a gentle thrust against the pole itself, and then a not-so-gentle one. She shot her gaze around the room as she span in a half-circle and then moved upward again, catching Ren's eye for just a moment, during which he could have sworn that she'd winked at him. With one foot on the ground and both hands on the pole, she gave another couple of exaggerated thrusts, her crotch clashing with the pole each time, and then she pressed herself against the pole and began grinding. Seemingly, it wasn't for show; it wasn't an exaggerated grinding nor did it fit with the music she was grinding to. With a lustful look in her eyes, she bit her lip, and then she pulled herself away from the pole.

As she span again, her ankle caught the pole and she ran her foot upward, settling it as high as she could, before thrusting her ass back towards the crowd again. Once again, Ren felt as if she was targeting him: was that the truth, or was it simply part of the magic? As she drew her hips forward again, she caught his glance and winked at him. There was no second-guessing that; he had caught her eye. He must have, right? Why else would she do that? He was quick to move up from his seat the moment that she made her way backstage; he didn't even pay attention as the next girl came out. He wanted to be the first to catch her eye when she came back out into the club: he needed to spend some time alone with her, even if he couldn't lay his hands on that perfect body of hers.

He tried to act calm as she came out, but he could still feel his cock stirring in his pants. He downed what little was left of his drink, and then made his way over to her.

"Oh. Hello, you," she spoke, just loud enough to be heard over the music playing in the club. Ren couldn't form a response at first, but nodded.

"Yeah, hey," he replied, placing his drink onto a table nearby before slipping his hand into his pocket. While he didn't take his wallet out, he did grab a hold of it, ready to pay her at a moment's notice. His head was swimming with ideas, mostly lewd in nature.

"Saw the way you were looking at me," she told him, biting down subtly against the inside of her lower lip before placing one hand against her hip. "My name's Ann. I'd have put my name-tag on, but it'd cover more skin than this top I'm wearing."

Ren felt his eyes sink lower, and he glanced at her tits. They looked so much better up-close, and they'd already looked amazing. He glanced back up at her. "Everyone was looking at you like that. You're the sexiest— you're very sexy."

Ann let out a giggle, half-held back.. "No need to be so coy, and there's no need for restraint." She reached her hands over and grabbed his by the wrist, before tugging them forward. Her skin felt every bit as soft against his as he thought it would, and what happened next confirmed his suspicions further: she placed his hands against her hips, just far enough back that he could make out how soft the flesh of her ass was. It took all of the restraint he had to not just grab a handful; her words, telling him not to restrain himself, didn't help.

He had to take a quick look around just to make sure that there wasn't a bouncer ready to throw him out, and by the time he turned his attention back to Ann she had taken one of his hands in hers. Guiding him back into the room she'd just come out of, she led him into a more private area; stalls, really, with enough space in each one for them to move around comfortably. She sat him down on the chair and then pulled the curtain to give the two of them a little more privacy, before turning towards him.

"You have money, yeah?" she asked him. He was taken a little aback, before reminding himself that she was a stripper and he had not, in fact, just met the love of his life for the second time in so many months... not that his now ex-girlfriend compared to her in any way what-so-ever.

"Y-Yeah, of course. I, uh..." He tried reaching back into his pants to grab his wallet, but she placed her hand atop his, and then took her place in his lap.

"Relax, honey. I just needed to know." With her being as close to him as she was, she was definitely going to notice when his inevitable boner popped. She would be prepared for that, surely? Strippers aimed for that sort of thing, right? Ren felt a beat of sweat build at his forehead as Ann leaned in to nestle her head against the nape of his neck. She ran her nose along his collar, and then pulled her head upward, her hands moving along his chest. She took her time running her hands along his body, gently digging into every dip, tracing his form. When she reached his shoulders, she leaned herself back a little and let out a sigh.

"Mmmn. It's so hot back here," she said, before flicking one of her pigtails over her shoulder dramatically. She reached back with one of her hands while holding onto him with the other, and then feigned as if she was about to fall. Ren reached forward to wrap an arm around her quickly, not wanting her to end up on the floor, but more importantly, not wanting her to leave his lap. She flashed him a smirk, blew him a kiss and then said: "Ah... my hero!" in a half-sarcastic tone. Reaching back with her free hand, now supported by his, she undid the string holding her top together. As it came loose, and eventually fell, her chest was put on full-display for him.

He could hardly believe his eyes, and even less could he believe his luck. Even if she was playing him for a sucker the same way she had hundreds of men before him, he didn't care in the slightest. He wanted to reach out and touch them, just as he had earlier, and her words echoed in his mind, "No need for restraint." He gulped, and then he reached out with his hand. Her tit was soft, softer than her butt, and he practically melted as his hand settled against it.

She didn't stop him. Rather, she tilted her head, before letting out a small giggle. Her other hand moved back to his shoulder and she slid herself further up his lap, lifting herself off him as her legs settled beside his hips. She began swaying gently from side to side, pushing her chest into his palm whilst looking around as if feigning innocence. Ren wasn't sure whether they should be doing this, but he didn't want to stop, and she seemed happy to let him continue. He ran his palm in slow circles, and then pressed against the nipple directly. She gasped, and then looked towards him, a faint flush rising on her cheeks that he could just about make out in the dim light.

She pressed her hand against his, holding him still, and then wrapped her fingers around his wrist. He thought for a moment that she was going to pull his hand away entirely, but she began to pull it down her body instead, running along her stomach and down towards her crotch. She paused around the midpoint of her torso, looking behind her again; at that point, Ren was sure that they weren't supposed to be fooling around back there, but she continued on nonetheless, pushing his hand into her thong.

It felt as if things were moving fast, but not too fast. Ren kept up just fine, keeping his cool as she slid his hand against her pussy. Completely bald, it seemed, there wasn't a hair to be found on the journey down, and when he reached her lips she slid her own hand upward, merely pushing him further down rather than guiding him any further. He ran his finger between her folds and glanced up at her face. There was a definite blush on her cheeks now, and he felt one rise on his own, but he didn't stop the movement of his fingers. Pushing the digit up against her entrance, he pushed inside, drawing the finger slowly back and forth while she rolled her hips in slow circles, meeting each movement of his with one of her own.

He saw her smile, and he couldn't help but smile back. His finger slid deeper inside her, prompting her to let out a soft moan. She shut her eyes tightly, breaking their held gaze, and lowered her head, silently chastising herself for moaning. When she looked back at him again, Ren couldn't resist the sight of her lips anymore, alluring him the way that they were. She wanted to be quiet? He had a great way to ensure that she would. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her own, and to his surprise she didn't pull away from him. Rather, as another soft moan left her lips, evident mostly in the vibrations he felt against his own, she sank deep into their shared kiss and moved her arms around him again.

She rocked against his finger a little braver, not afraid of making herself moan anymore. The occasional clench came whenever she realised that she'd gone too far, but Ren didn't let up on her either way. He pushed a second finger in beside the first, and with his thumb he attempted to find her clit. Hard as it was to locate with how close their bodies were pressed against one another, he eventually found it, and began to encircle the poor nub. What followed was him pressing against it directly, right when he assumed that she'd least expect it. As it turned out, he had been right on the money: she let out a moan into his mouth, far harder and louder than any of the other ones had been... he had even been able to hear it over the ambience of the club.

He paused, glancing over her shoulder to check whether they'd been caught, but it didn't look like it. She didn't seem to care. Gripping his shoulder hard, she rocked herself down against his fingers as if her life depended on it. As it turned out, she had been close to her orgasm, and with only a couple more rolls of her hips she managed to push herself to it, aided by the second finger he'd added. Her cunt clenched hard around his fingers, and he felt a trickle of juices run against his palm; it mingled with the sweat already there, producing something that felt uncomfortable but no-doubt tasted great.

Ann must have thought the same, because as she pulled his hand free from her thong she brought it up to her mouth, lapping his digits clean while maintaining eye contact with him. The look in her eyes was different than it had been when she'd brought him inside, and far different to what it had been when she first walked out on stage. Once again, Ren found himself unsure whether she was merely putting on an act or not, but if she was, she must have been the best actress on the planet, far too great to be working in some strip club.

She ground her hips down against him, and her crotch made contact with his. She must have felt his boner that time, he could feel himself throbbing hard. He let out a grunt far too quiet to be heard, and then leaned his head against the chair's back. He saw Ann smirk at him, but it was subtle, and then she turned herself around, laying her butt flat down against his crotch. Her hands moved to his knees, and she began to sway herself from side to side again. She used only her butt to shift his cock around within his pants, but when she found that she couldn't move it to where she wanted to, she picked her hips up for a moment and reached between her own legs, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock free.

With his shaft out in the open, Ren suddenly felt as if he'd crossed a line, but Ann wasted no time pressing his member flat against his stomach. She ground back against him, all-but slipping his cock between the cheeks of her ass. She moved vaguely in time with the music but also to her own rhythm, following the thumps and the throbs of Ren's cock along with her own arousal. Whenever she ran particularly high, Ren could feel the heat and the damp of her twat pressing against him. He wanted more, and at that point he was merely waiting for her to move onward.

She seemed to be just as impatient as he was. Reaching back, she pulled her thong to the side and pressed her twat against him directly. Even with his eyes closed, he wouldn't have been able to mistake the heat and wetness, perfect against his still-throbbing shaft. Content as he was to let her do the driving, if she didn't take him inside of her soon he was going to have to take over. She took one last glance back at him, her lips slightly parted, and then lifted herself up to the tip of his cock. She drew herself back and forth against the tip, her hand holding his cock still while she worked him between the folds and up against her entrance.

And then she dropped herself down onto him. Taking about half of his shaft at once, she quickly clamped her hand over her own mouth to silence herself, but Ren made no attempt to silence the grunt that came from him, if only because he hadn't been given enough time to prepare for it. Biting his lip to keep himself from moaning afterwards, he moved his hands to her hips and helped her as she began to move on top of him. He wanted desperately to bury his entire cock inside her — the softness of her twat enveloping the upper half of his shaft was pleasurable by itself, but combined with her warmth and the way that she continued gently swaying her hips from side to side as she moved along the first half of his member it was the best sexual experience he'd ever had, and he couldn't wait for her to slide all the way down to the base.

She took her time doing it. With her hands on his knees, she spent more of her time grinding against him than she did actually riding him, though she never pulled his cock out of her. He had begun to wonder whether that was a further part of her teasing when she began to turn herself around atop him, making every effort not to pull him out as she did so, though he eventually slipped out when she took her place on his lap again. He moved his hands to settle against her butt, taking a more liberal grope of the soft flesh this time. There was no masking the arousal that he was feeling anymore. He could barely even remember what sex with his ex-girlfriend had been like, the experience vastly overshadowed by stripper Ann and her otherworldly pussy.

She took him inside again, and sank herself all the way down to the base. The two of them both let out a soft moan whether they wanted to or not, and Ren was quick to lean forward and capture her lips for a kiss again. She moved her arms up to wrap around his neck, and he tightened his grip on her in response. Every now and then, he gave her ass a gentle spank, just to feel the way that her moans felt against his mouth. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he responded in kind, pushing back with his own. With each passing moment Ren could feel himself losing more and more control over his body; it wouldn't be long until he finished, he knew. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come anywhere close to this amount of sheer pleasure.

He could feel her twitching against him, both around his cock and against his body; it seemed that she was close, too, but he didn't want to risk finishing before her. Yanking himself away from their kiss, he leaned her back a little and then moved his head down to press against her chest. As she looked on with partially lidded eyes and bit down on her lip, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck. That must have been her weak-spot, because she thrust her body against him a moment later. One more pick up of her hips, and then one more drop down, and her cunt quivered around him as if worried it might be experiencing its last orgasm ever.

It felt like fireworks trembling against his shaft, and he could hold back no longer. The two of them came together, holding back their moans through gritted teeth. How they managed to keep quiet is anyone's guess, but it certainly wasn't a lack of pleasure — Ren could hardly think for the shock-waves pulsing through him, matching up with the pulses of his cock as he blew his load inside her; he wasn't even worried about the consequences. The way he saw it, in his brief moment of lucidity, if she got knocked up, he would take responsibility, and probably spend the rest of his life happy with someone who completed him.

Wishful thinking, almost certainly. And when she came down from her orgasm and he from his, the passion lulled. Ann picked herself up from him and then pulled the thong back into place; Ren wasn't sure what to think about that. She slipped the bikini top back on and then gestured for him to dress himself, which he did quickly. She was about to head out of the stall when he stopped her, grasping her wrist.

"You want your money, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her cheeks flushed, and she gave an embarrassed smile. "A-Ah! Yeah, of course. Silly me." She laughed it off, and took the money as he handed it to her, before heading off into the backstage area. Ren wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again, but he walked out of that strip club a new man entirely.


	2. Second Visit

Breakups were usually a hard thing for Ren to handle. They were hard for most people to handle, of course, but Ren had trouble tackling his own emotions that, at the very least, he thought was unique. When he had broken up with his last girlfriend, he had expected the same cycle of him being unable to process the things he was feeling and the next six months being dedicated to fixing himself, but the moment he laid his eyes on Ann, he knew that he wasn't going to have much trouble. The night that they had spent together proved to be enough to break him away from any negative emotions he might have been struggling with.

He couldn't think of anything but her. She occupied his thoughts when he was working when he wasn't... when he was masturbating. A brief moment of what was perhaps clarity had told him that he should stay away from her. What kind of romance could he possibly share with a stripper? After a few days, though, Ren found himself needing to go back. He wanted to see her again, to run his hands through her hair and hold his lips against hers. He didn't even mind if he had to pay again.

Before heading to the strip club, he drew out enough money to cover however much she might charge him, and then he strode into the club, confident as ever, glancing around to see where she was. When he failed to find her immediately, he wondered whether she was backstage, having the same fun with someone else that she had been having with him. He didn't have a right to be jealous, but...

He watched as she walked out from behind the stage's curtain and made her way over towards the pole at the centre. He was captivated before she had even started dancing, and to make sure that she knew he was back, he took a seat near the front of the club, hoping that she might recognise him. He watched as she picked one of her legs up, and lifted it so high that the space between her legs was practically a straight line, after which she hooked the heel of the foot she had in the air against the pole, moved her hand over to grip the pole and then swung herself around, matching a lull in the music with her own slow movements, though the music didn't stay relaxed for very long.

Lost in her own movements, she swung around and around the pole, exaggerating the sexual aspects of her dance more and more with each spin around the strip club's main attraction. He had gotten the impression last time that she had a true love for her job, and the way that she moved around the pole, alternating between hip grinds and dips that put emphasis on all of her assets suggested that he had been right. During one of her dips, as her tightly held cleavage bobbed in front of Ren's face, she realised that he was there. Her eyes lit up immediately, and after grinning at him briefly, she returned to her dance.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were in the same private room that they had been the first time. Ren's pants were around his ankles, but Ann's lingerie remained frustratingly decent, hugging her body tightly as she dodged Ren's advances to disrobe her. "Take your time, pretty boy," she told him, reaching behind his head to place her fingers against the back of his neck. He could feel the tips of her fake nails grazing gently against his skin. "Let me get you good and ready first."

As the club's music continued to thump, Ann turned herself around and pressed back against him, sliding his cock between the cheeks of her ass before beginning to grind back and forth. She might have been content to go for as long as the music would guide her, but the moment she felt a glob of precum run against the crack of her arse, she knew that she needed to switch things up. Pulling back from him, she turned herself around to face him and reached back to undo the string holding her top together. It fell forward and exposed her breasts, and a signal from her told him that he was free to play with them.

Given the opportunity, he took advantage immediately and reached forward to cup both of them in his hands. He watched as the grin on her face turned into a sultry look and a bit lip, his thumbs working over her nipples. With arousal in her gaze, she leaned down to give him a peck on the lips, which he returned eagerly but didn't hold for very long. As she moved forward to take her place in his lap, he leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

After only a moment of suckling, Ann's face scrunched up. She reached her hand over again pushed his shoulder back, afraid of the embarrassing reaction that she might have if he was allowed to spend more than a couple of moments with his mouth on the sensitive nub. He had proven himself to be quite adept at pleasuring her the last time they had fooled around, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him by finishing too quickly. She followed up pushing him back by moving herself further onto his lap, before pulling her panties out of the way and sliding her snatch right up against his hard cock. As he throbbed against her, he looked up at her through lidded eyes, too focused on lust to be able to notice that she was blushing.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, and then let out a soft groan of pleasure as she took him inside. Her soft groan quickly turned into a louder one as she once again got used to the feeling of having him inside her. It had felt so wonderful last time that the thought of taking his cock again had occupied her thoughts whenever she was masturbating; now that she had been given the opportunity to enjoy him again, she almost didn't know what to do with herself.

Ann usually had a strict set of rules for whenever she went further than simple lap dancing with a customer. Payment was always discussed beforehand, and she needed to make sure that they could afford her before she took her clothes off. She tried to avoid kissing them where she could, and she always made them use a condom. She hadn't followed even a single one of those rules with Ren. It made her stomach flutter thinking about all the ways Ren was different from the guys she usually had sex with. Her regular clientele weren't anywhere near as attractive as she was. As she rode him, she couldn't help but use her hands to pull his shirt up, exposing his abs.

Her orgasm was already close, but she didn't want to come yet. All the same, she couldn't stop herself. As her fingers traced his form, she accepted the coming orgasm. As she tried to keep herself quiet, her pussy clamped down around his member, making it hard for her to continue her steady rhythm. She pushed herself down onto him as hard as she could, a loud slap of skin against skin ringing out just louder than the music in the background. Tight around him, the small movements that she made as she rocked through her own orgasm were enough to push Ren towards his own orgasm. As he let out a grunt of pleasure, he brought his hands down against her hips and thrust himself up into her, pushing the tip of his cock right up against her cervix. On the edge of an orgasm, with intense pleasure running throughout him, he realised that finishing inside her would probably be a bad idea, and slid himself out in the nick of time.

Though he managed to pull out in time so as to not fill her with seed, he couldn't avoid making a mess of her in the process. His cum fired against her stomach, splashing against her skin with enough power that Ann realised what was happening and looked down between the two of them, each a panting mess.

Ann huffed, blinking away tears of pleasure, and furrowed her brow. "Jeez..." she muttered, commenting on the mess Ren had made of her stomach.

Pulling a tissue from his pocket, Ren did his best to clean her up, feeling apologetic inside but not wanting to ruin the moment by actually saying anything.

"You missed a spot," Ann muttered, before running her finger along a bit of her skin that he had indeed missed. She then brought the same finger to her lips and licked up the mess he'd made, before smirking at him. Ren leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh, his cock still hard and throbbing despite intense round of sex they'd just had.

"Well..." Ann said, "I'd better..." As she moved to get off him, Ren moved his hand over to set it against her outer thigh.

"I want to... uh... do more with you. You're... you probably get this a lot, but you're... amazing, and..." He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words, but he had her attention, and so he kept going. "I don't think you need to be 'saved' from all this or anything. I'm not conceited enough to think I could even do that, I just... want to be able to do more with you than... what's on offer here. And if you feel the same, then, maybe..."

It was cute to see him tripping over his own words, especially after the confidence he'd shown while he'd been inside her. Ann grinned at him for a moment and then leaned over to push a kiss against his lips. She didn't answer him right away, unintentionally leaving him on the proverbial edge of his seat while she mulled over what to do about this amazing client who felt the same way about her as she did about him. She moved to her feet, pulled her clothes back into place and looked back towards him.

"I get off in... an hour or so? If you hang around out the back, I'll meet you there, and we can... talk about this some more." She wasn't trying to be vague, she was trying to be careful, but provided that Ren was being as honest as it seemed he was, she guessed that he might feel a little off-put by her response. Nonetheless, she stuck with it, and took her leave a moment later, leaving Ren to deal with the aftermath of their shared time together.

He didn't mind. After dumping the tissue in the trash on his way out, he sat at the bar for a little while before heading out back to meet her once her shift had finished. He didn't know what to expect from her. He'd heard stories of people eloping with strippers and none of them had exactly ended well, but it had been a long time since he had felt about anyone the way he felt about Ann whenever he looked at her. It wasn't normal. It wasn't even entirely sexual. It was something special, and that was worth fighting for, surely, even if 'fighting' meant throwing caution to the wind and trying to start a relationship with a sex worker.

She showed up a moment later, dressed in a more casual outfit than the one he'd seen her wearing in the club. A smirk was visible at the corners of his lips. "It's nice to see you... like that," he told her, regretting opening his mouth the moment that he realised he couldn't put his thoughts into words. She smirked back at him.

"And it's nice to see you without a hard-on," she replied. Having stuffed her hands into the pockets of the hoodie that she was wearing, she moved one of her elbows aside to let him slip his arm through hers. As he took the offer, he leaned against her and let out a sigh.

"There's a love hotel not too far from here," he told her.

She laughed at him. "The line of work I'm in, you think I don't know about all the love hotels around here already?"

His cheeks flushed. "...ah, sorry," he muttered, but she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before looking forward again. She wanted to continue teasing him. The fact that his idea of a first date was a love hotel would have gotten some mileage, but she was looking forward to the inevitable sex at the end of the date, too... perhaps skipping all the way to it wouldn't be so bad. They could save the romantic stuff for another time.

—

Ann closed the door to the room they'd rented out behind her, and she watched as Ren moved over towards the bed, examining the room for a reason that Ann couldn't discern. She raised her eyebrow at him before locking the room's door and then making her way over towards him. With a growing grin, she hooked her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, planting a soft kiss against the back of his neck. "I'm sure it'll be just fine for us. You aren't expecting it to be as great as your first time, are you?" she asked, with a hint of tease in her tone.

Ren rolled his eyes as he turned towards her again, and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "My first time wasn't anything special, but no, I just wanted to make sure it was clean. I wouldn't want to fuck my new stripper girlfriend in a dirty hotel room."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Ann asked, with a raised eyebrow. She never would have thought that she'd like the sound of the word, and she didn't know how she felt about Ren using it so soon, but she couldn't deny that it had a nice ring to it. Not that she told him that.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, only to be met with another kiss from her. She pushed him back against the bed and took her place on top of him again; the layers of clothing between them were a nice change, but it wasn't long before Ann found herself wanting to remove them. Moving ahead of her, Ren brought his hands to her waist, and it seemed like he was going to start removing her clothes for a moment until he instead slid his hands against her ass. In the pants she was wearing, he couldn't quite grab onto the soft flesh he had been so excited by last time. As Ann continued kissing him, he slid his hands into the waist of her pants and took himself a handful of her naked butt. Somehow, despite the fact that they'd had sex twice by that point, and this was the first time he had been so close to her while she had been wearing normal clothes, it felt so much more intimate than it had before.

His avid groping continued, and Ann took the more dominant role when it came to their kissing. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and rolled it around his own, surprised with herself for being so into the act despite how much she usually hated kissing her sexual partners. She fought his tongue for control, though he wasn't putting up much of a fight. He was far too distracted, shimmying her pants down bit by bit so that he could grope her openly, without the restrictions of her clothing.

Once her ass was out in the open, she pulled back from his lips and looked back over her own shoulder to watch him groping her. She bit down gently on her bottom lip, and then looked over towards him again, before stealing one, final kiss and then pulling back from him entirely. She slipped from his lap, moving onto her feet, and with her hands began to pull his shirt up as she had done earlier. Without the pulsing of the strip club's music in the background, she could properly focus on exploring his body, her fingers tracing over the finer details of his form while she took advantage of the room's light to properly appreciate the sight.

Ren didn't think he was anything special. He wasn't sure why she was taking her time with him. "...been a while?" he asked.

"Nah," she replied, shaking her head. "Nothing like that. I just don't usually get to enjoy a body like this. Most of the hot ones just wanna rush through things, probably to get back to their girlfriends." Ren distracted her from the sombre note by kissing her.

"You don't have to worry about that. We've got all the time in the world," he assured her, and she smiled at him for a moment before moving down onto her knees. Rather than go for his crotch as he might have expected her to, she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his stomach. Her fingers continued to trace his body, pulling his shirt up so far that Ren opted to just remove it entirely. Ann made her way up his chest, going as far as to run her tongue against the skin, truly appreciating the form of the man she had managed to pull from a strip club over to a love hotel.

They both felt as if they were taking advantage of each other, and that made it hard to progress with what they were doing. Eventually, Ren couldn't take it anymore, and he reached his hand down to unbuckle the belt of his pants. Ann watched his hand closely as he undid the buckle, and then shimmied his pants down a few inches, before skipping pulling his boxers down entirely and simply pulling his cock free from the confines of his pants. He looked at her to see what her reaction might be, clearly unsure what to do or say, but thankfully, she took the reins from there.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she leaned down to press a kiss to the head. It was a less sloppy kiss than the ones she'd been sharing with him earlier, at least at first. It didn't take her long to start losing control of the soft kisses she was giving to his cock the same way she'd lost control of the ones she'd been giving to his lips. As lust overtook her and her heart began pounding in her chest, she began all-but slurping on his cock's tip, before just giving in and taking it into her mouth. At the base, she began stroking him, slowly at first, but it didn't take long for her to build into a steady rhythm. The rhythm she chose matched the speed of the sloppy suckling she was giving the tip of his cock.

It didn't take long for the precum to begin flowing. He moved his hand to the back of her head and leaned back a little, moving his other hand behind himself for support. "Jesus, that feels good..." he muttered, looking up towards the ceiling as he huffed softly. Ann stopped short of teasing him again, no matter how badly she wanted to. She didn't move away, either; the hand he had pressed against the back of her head wasn't in any way forceful, but she didn't want to disappoint him by moving away. Instead, she slid his cock further into her mouth. Though it was only a couple of inches at first, the way she moved her tongue against the underside of his cock more than made up for her not going any deeper right away.

"Do you do this for all the guys you go out with?" Ren asked, laughing breathlessly to himself. He moved the hand on the back of her head over to pull her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear so that he could both watch her blow him and look her in the eye.

"Only the ones that taste good," she muttered, before pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his cock. "And the ones that I like." Ren felt his stomach flutter as he processed what she was saying, and rather than try to come up with something equally snappy in return, he simply laid back against the bed and watched her work over his cock. After pulling back from his length to speak, she had moved down to the base and begun to drag her tongue along the length; the sensation wasn't anywhere near as intense as the movement of her mouth had been, but it was enough to keep him hard.

His cock throbbed, and more precum leaked from the head, which she was quick to lap up, before slipping her mouth onto his cock again and dipping her head all the way down to the base. As she hit the bottom and held his entire shaft inside her mouth and throat at once, Ren wondered once again just how many cocks she must have sucked before, particularly to be able to take him so easily; he didn't really mind, though. Her experience was admirable, and he couldn't get enough of it. His hand moved to the back of her head again as she moved up the length of his cock again, leaving a sloppy mess behind her.

"Oops," she muttered, prompting him to pick his head up and look down at her. Whilst he watched, she leaned down to lick up the mess she'd made, and then took him back into her mouth. His cock throbbed at the mere sight. She didn't spend much longer down there, though. She waited until he stopped focusing on her and then pulled herself off him, stripping herself of the rest of her clothing before moving up onto the bed and sitting herself down on top of his face.

Having a sudden face full of pussy was enough to surprise Ren, but not to deter him. His hands moved to settle against her thighs and, as she rode his face, he pressed his tongue up against her snatch to help pleasure her the same way that she had him.

"It's so nice to be able to relax with you..." she muttered, her hands sinking into his hair as she slowly ground against his face. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I first laid eyes on you." She found herself grinning a stupid grin; Ren would have returned it had he not been so focused on returning pleasure to her. She wasn't going easy on him. He fought back against the movement of her hips by trying to push his tongue as deep into her warm, wet snatch as he could. Each moan from her was like music to his ears, keeping his tongue going even as it began to ache and he could feel himself tiring out.

Lucky for him, she didn't want to ride him for too long. She pulled herself back once she'd had her fill and moved down towards his crotch. He pulled himself further up onto the bed and sat up in place, moving his arms around her. Ann reached down underneath herself to grasp his cock, and then lined the two of them up, before pausing.

"...actually, it feels like we've done things this way enough times. What say we switch things up a bit? Say... you take me from behind?" she asked, with a small grin. The words that she was saying weren't overly dirty, but they felt that way in her tone of voice; even if she had been saying totally innocent things, her tone came off as suggestive. Ren nodded without hesitation and then watched as she pulled herself away from him and moved down onto the bed, on her knees. Her ass swayed back and forth in front of him, thick and full enough to be a pleasure on the eyes whilst still being slim enough to allow her to maintain the figure that she needed for her job.

Looking at her from this angle, Ren almost couldn't resist the temptation to take a second taste, but he did. He moved up behind her and grabbed his cock by the base, lining himself up with her snatch. She was wet enough for him to be able to glide the head of his cock back and forth against her, almost dipping inside each time without ever actually doing so. With a huff of breath, Ann turned back towards him and raised her eyebrow. "Are you going to keep doing that all day?"

Ren shrugged with a smirk, prompting her to turn forwards again, and then, once his cock was aligned with her at the right angle, she pushed herself back and took his entire shaft at once, and overwhelming warm and wet and soft covering his cock from base to tip. It was almost too much for him, but he knew that he deserved it. After being winded for a moment, he caught himself and began to move his hips slowly, not wanting her to take too much control; if she was able to control the speed, she might kill him.

His hands came down to rest against her hips, and he pushed himself forward to slip as deep into her as he could. Sex was so different from this position. His ex-girlfriend, the girl he had lost his virginity too, had been so vanilla by comparison; they had only ever fucked in either the basic missionary position or with his ex on top, riding him at too slow a pace for him to truly be able to enjoy himself. On the contrary, Ann was wild. Even as he fucked her from behind, she reached down between her own legs to slowly masturbate, unafraid to moan softly each time he pushed all the way inside her. Ann wasn't vanilla, that much was clear. He didn't imagine that his ex would ever have been able to take his entire cock into her mouth at once.

Before moving into a rhythm with any kind of speed, Ren put more power into his thrusts. Each time he pulled out Ann, he slammed back in with all of the force he could muster; without fail, each thrust managed to bring a squeal of pleasure from her, and the feeling of his cock brushing up against the very depths of her cunt was comparable to nothing else. Looking along the length of her back towards the rear side of her head, he was sure: Ann was the sexiest girl he had ever seen. Even from such an unflattering angle, she looked perfect. Sweating, moaning, twitching, ready for more in whatever way that he could give it.

Her hair was in dire need of pulling.

He reached forward with one of his hands and grabbed onto her twintails, keeping both in the palm of his hand at once as he resumed a slow but hard thrusting pattern, gaining in speed slowly but surely, and coupled with the pleasure she was giving herself it was clear that Ann wouldn't be able to last much longer. When he felt her begin to cum, her pussy twitching around his cock as she moaned his name loud enough that it would be obvious to any neighbours exactly what they were up to and what was happening, he began to pick up the pace. The power behind his thrusts remained, but he had enough speed behind them for a constant slapping noise to join in amongst the host of other sounds filling the room.

He was close, too, and just as needy as she was. With a sight as sexy as the one in front of him to marvel at, how could he possibly last? He let go of her hair and brought both of his hands down to her hips again, and then with one final, hard thrust, bottomed out inside her. Once again, he only realised that he shouldn't finish inside her once his orgasm had hit, but unlike the last time, he made no attempt to pull out. Throwing his head back, he grunted, and his cock throbbed a final time before filling Ann with his load.

It was over in a second. His pleasure peaked and then it fell, leaving him breathless. As he pulled out of Ann and collapsed beside her, she snuggled up against him, and as Ren collected himself, everything felt normal again. If she was bothered by the fact that he had finished inside her, she didn't say anything about it. Her head laid against his shoulder, she looked up at his face with a bashful grin on her face. "...so," she said.

"So," he replied.

"If we're going to be making an actual thing out of this, I suppose you won't want me to be... ah... making any more money on the side?" she asked. He didn't blame her for using vague terms. She was right, though. He didn't like the idea of her sleeping around with others.

"Preferably not," he told her.

"Mmm. I'll miss the money, but..." she trailed off, moving her hand down to wrap her fingers idly around the base of his cock. "I'm guessing you'll be able to make it up to me." With that, she picked her head up to lean up and kiss him, and he kissed her back, his hands reaching up to grope at her chest. Even though their first round had just ended, Ren's cum still warm, packed inside Ann's pussy, they headed straight into round two.


End file.
